


You, Me and My Brats

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dad Robbie Rotten, I did put what I wanted it to be tho in the notes, M/M, Robbie Rotten has four kids without actucally knowing he got them, Robbie doesn't get feelings, Sportacus is confused, Sportarobbie is a bit later, Trixie has them good plans, but - Freeform, i have nothing, it's going to be not completed, so if anyone liked this and wanted it done, sorry - Freeform, the kids do tho, this was more of a way for me to get into the characters, to be honest i have no idea how to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Doubt started to swim around in Robbie's mind, would he be able to handle the kids, the fact they all were going to him after a joke meant he knew something was wrong. Robbie could've played it off, said that kids were a hassle and ran but, he understood and didn't."Based on that Tumblr post about Robbie saying he should get his own brat to Sportaflipflop and Stephaine and the other four come rushing to him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short and deep but it wasn't. The start is a bit weird.

Everyone knew how close Sportacus and Stephanie are. Without the other, they wouldn't be as happy as they are today.  It was something everyone knew and respected, it didn't mean that the others never became jealous of them, however. The other kids were sad that they didn't have something like they did, no one they can go to for help for things that they didn't want to tell the other kids or someone who they can lean back on for some guidance without breaking a bond that was already there. So, when Robbie said something about going to get his own pet brat to how Stephanie and Sportacus were acting, they all saw their chance.  
  
Stephanie told him that you couldn't own kids, that it was inhuman. Sportacus simply laughed, both unaware of what was going to happen.    
  
Running up to him, they all said things that they wished would swag Robbie's vote. Ziggy promised him a sugary food eating buddy. Someone to build machines with was what Pixel told. Stingy spoke of being a person to help Robbie with getting certain items. Whispers of another trickster to help with schemes fell out of Trixie's lips.  
  
Shock filled Robbie, Sportacus and Stephanie's eyes. Worry started to fill in the sport's elf's mind, was Robbie someone who can be trusted with kids? Confusion filled Stephanie’s, they all had Sportacus as someone they can turn to so, why were the others all flocking to Robbie when he said a joke like that? Doubt started to swim around in Robbie's mind, would he be able to handle the kids, the fact they all were going to him after a joke meant he knew something was wrong. Robbie could've played it off, said that kids were a hassle and ran but, he understood and didn't.  
  
With a soft smile, he spoke of words that he hoped would make them happy. "Come on then, let's go." Everyone around him was surprised before the four kids around him all started to smile and wait for his movement. Robbie began to walk towards his lair, seeing everyone start to follow. Pausing for a moment, Robbie addressed the two he didn't invite to come along, "Pets only and you two," A quick point to both Stephanie and Sportacus, "aren't my pets. Let's go, my little brats." Saying the last three words like it was a term of endearment, Robbie started to walk.  
  
This time, however, only four people followed Robbie as he walked towards his home leaving the girl dressed in pink and the man dressed in blue behind in confusion.  
  
Walking with the kids, Robbie thought, was a weird thing. They would ask what they were going to do. They would say how happy they are for what Robbie did. How they enjoyed Sportacus and Stephaine as friends but felt like their bond of friendship ran deeper than all of theirs with either of them like they were family. The last subject seems to make all the kids sad but the girl with three ponytails, Trixie was her name, was the saddest. She didn't seem to care about the friendship with Sportacus as much as she did about the one with Stephaine, Robbie took note to that.  
  
As soon as they got to the lair's opening, the kids stopped. "Are you sure about this?" was asked by the one in yellow, Stingy, the others nodded in agreement to the question.  
  
Before Robbie knew it words left his mouth, "Yes, I am. Come on now, I'll figure out what to do with all of you inside. Don't want my pets to get cold now, do I?" Smiling softly, the kids followed Robbie down the hatch.  Robbie sighed and fell onto his chair.  
  
"What I am going to do with four kids?" Robbie mumbled to himself. The kids looked around, awe filling their minds as they saw what was around them. Pixel ran to the first machine he saw and opened it up, wanting to see how it functioned. Ziggy ran to the slice of cake that Robbie forgot before he left and became eating. Stingy looked at all of the shiny things that Robbie had and Trixie was looking at a list of schemes that he was never going to do and adding or removing to them.  
  
Unsure of what to do with the kids, Robbie pulled out his phone. Quickly googling, "What to do with four kids?", he hoped Google would have an answer. A few minutes of reading and Robbie threw his phone across the lair as a sigh left his mouth. He didn't need to know about how it affected a mother's body, thank you very much! The kids look at the phone across the room and to Robbie.  
  
"Are you okay, Robbie?" The small one with the lollipop, Ziggy his mind told him, asked. Instantly nodding, Robbie watched as the others look in concern before returning to what they were doing. This was getting nowhere, Robbie thought of something to do with the kids. Anything to do, just to actually know what to do with them.  
  
"Guys?" Stephanie's voice rang out from above them, causing all the kids to freeze. "Are you in there?" All four of them quickly grabbed Robbie and hid in a random location in the lair.  
  
"What are you brats doing?" Robbie yell-whispered out at them as soon as said brats finally let go of Robbie. They all looked down.  
  
"Sorry, it's just- if Stephaine finds us, she'll ask why we went to you when Sportacus is there and we just didn't want to deal with that..." Trixie trailed off in a hushed whisper causing Robbie's anger to melt. He understood once again and nodded, waiting with the kids for the sign of Stephanie leaving the area. As soon as they heard her footsteps leaving the area, Robbie dragged them out of the closet.  
  
"Alright, we're talking about this," the words let his mouth before he had the chance to hear what he was saying. The kids all mumbled an agreement. "What can't you guys talk with Sportaflop?"  
  
Pixel shyly raised his hand, "I guess I'll start," Pixel took a breath before starting, "Sportacus is fun but I can't even have a talk about my newest machines with him. He just sits there and seems confused! Before he says something about a sport and then he goes off doing flips or whatever!" Pixel huffs out a gasp of air. The other kids nodding along understanding how annoying a thing like that can be and Robbie gives him a sympathy nod about how hard it is to have no one to talk about your passion with.  
  
Trixie then starts, when it seems like Pixel isn't going to say more, "Whenever I want to do a prank, he always just looks at me disappointedly! How am I supposed to do anything when he looks at me like that! It's not like I want to poison the town and then blame it on like three kids or whatever!" As she said the last part, Trixie jumped up and went to the list she was modifying earlier and added another plan. The others look at her with a worrying glance and Robbie gets that too, the plans are more of a habit than anything and they're fun but Sportadumb isn't.  
  
"I like eating candy, it tastes good but sometimes when I want to eat my candy...." Ziggy pauses as he looks down at the cake, "Sportacus asks if I want an apple and then I feel weird. Like I want to eat this but also want to eat that apple and sometimes trying to find a way to do both is hard because I'm usually full when I want to start with the other." Patting his head, Robbie doesn't understand that scenario but can understand wanting to do something but feeling too whatever to do it. They all look at Stingy, who sighs.  
  
"I want everything to be mine, I want to own everything and sometimes there is a thing that I can't have," Stingy looks angry for a second at that, "like a video game or a car and I really want it but then Sportacus tells me that I can't have it and I feel so angry! I want to have that as mine; I want to prove that I actually do own something...." The boy in yellow trails off as he looks down and strokes the metal dog he had found. This one hurt the most, Robbie understood this well. Wanting to prove something that he can do something that he isn't just a random person but someone of importance.  
  
Opening his mouth, Robbie started, "I understand how that feels. Having no one to talk to, having no one understanding why you want to do something and trying to change it, having the time when you want two things but one forces you to not be able to do the other and most of all, trying to prove that you can do something to prove yourself." Pausing to look at the kids' faces, Robbie put a hand to his face, "I guess I'll be here for you kids, if Sportaflip can't." Watching them brighten up made his heart swell and want to be there for them. "But! Don't tell anyone, I don't want my reputation ruined by a group of brats." Looking away quickly, Robbie stood up and helped the others up, "It's time for you kids to go, I have to do my daily plan against Sportadumb."  
  
"Wait!" Pixel called out before they latch door was opened, everyone looked at him. "What if- I, uh, help out?" The other kids all started to ask if they can help out too. Robbie considered this for a while before sighing.  
  
"Why the heck not?" Shrugging Robbie watched as the kids brighten up once again.  
  
"I call the scheme!" Trixie yells out as she runs back to the list, already starting to pick schemes that could work.  
  
Pixel smiles and called out what he wanted to do, "I call the machine needed for that scheme." To which got Robbie saying that he can only help out.  
  
"I guess I'll make sure everything is going smoothly and making sure everything is made to perfection!" Stingy told as picked up a clipboard and started writing things down with a pencil he got from nowhere.  
  
"I wanna help out too! But I don't know what to do." Ziggy looked sad before exclaiming, "I'll help when you guys need an extra hand!" as Ziggy then started looking around to see if anyone needed some help.

* * *

Some time later, the scheme was set after Stingy made sure everything was perfect with the plan, which caused Trixie and Stingy many fights. Robbie and Pixel were working hard at the machine they needed, it was a machine that turned normal fruit and vegetables into a sugary treat. The kids hated the fact this was going to be used aginst Sportacus but they all thought of this as a stress relief thing and so ignored that fact.  At some point, Robbie told Pixel to finish the machine as he needed to make a disguise for him and Trixie and Stingy. Trixie begged for one and Stingy wanted to do the scheme because it was his, which caused a fight with Trixie.  
  
Robbie took measurements of Stingy and Trixie and asked what their business dealer look to be. Stingy wanted a classic suit with a yellow tie and pocket square while Trixie wanted a suit that had pockets that can hold the product and not look like there was anything there and she wanted a red bowtie. Writing down what they wanted, Robbie nodded and told them to enjoy themselves while he and Pixel finished up the prep.  
  
While Robbie was making the disguises, Ziggy asked Robbie, "Why do you want Sportacus to leave town?" Causing Robbie to stop, a blush because he can't tell what the reason really is.  
  
"He, uh," Robbie blushed harder as he thought about Sportacus, "He really bothers me and I want to leave because of it." That wasn't a lie so it worked but he saw how the other three kids looked at him, with a knowing look and smile on their face.  
  
After some more time and Ziggy went to go look for some more cake in Robbie's kitchen-like area, the others pounced. "You like him, don't ya?" Trixie wiggled her eyebrows to make it worst.  
  
"I- who do I like?" Robbie was about to scream about him not liking Sportacus before he noticed that clever girl never said Sportacus's name.  
  
"Well. Sportacus of course!" It wasn't Trixie who replied but Stingy. That caused Robbie to choke on nothing, they knew. Those kids knew, oh god. What was going to happen now?  
  
"Why would I like that idiot with his sports, muscles, smiles and happiness. It's not like I spent time thinking about him when I'm trying to go to sleep." Robbie started rambling, trying anything to get those kids off of him. He didn't want to know what the kids would do if they tried to help him out.  
  
Trixie was sneaky and she used everything she could to make sure she got what she wanted, "Robbie, don't lie to us. I would tell Sportacus that you like him if you don't tell us the truth." This caused the man to pale, if that blue elf knew that Robbie liked him, he would never hear the end of it.  
  
"All right! Fine, I like Sportacus," Robbie blurted out just as Ziggy came back.  
  
Confused, Ziggy asked, "Robbie likes Sportacus?" Trixie nodded and Robbie blushed. "Oh wow! That's so cool, would you guys hang out?"  
  
"They would if Sportacus also knew," Pixel thought it was his time to get into the conversation. Robbie blushed even more.  
  
"Why doesn't Sportacus know?" Ziggy titled his head in even more confusion.  
  
"Robbie doesn't like Sportacus as just friends, that's why." Stingy smiled as he saw Robbie look down, his ears a pure red color.  
  
"Really? Robbie likes Sportacus like a best friend? That's so good!" Ziggy exclaimed, the other three kids have different looks of _seriously?_ on their face.  
  
"No! Robbie likes Sportacus like the Bessie likes the Mayor!" Trixie exclaimed back, causing Ziggy to let out an, "Oh," as he understood.  
  
"That's still liking so, that means that Sportacus would have another friend!" Ziggy said as he ate the candy he found. The others sighed at how innocent he was.  
  
"You know what?" Trixie started, "Forget that scheme, we have to get Robbie to confess his feelings so he and Sportacus can date and do gross things like kissing!" The other kids cheered to that and Robbie groaned.  
  
He knew he should've just laughed, said it was a joke and went home without the kids...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the four brats get Sportarobbie to happen and its gay af. And Trixie asks out Stephanie. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://queeniemoonie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
